Hero Heroine
by Stephykins93
Summary: Just another short one-shot song fic about Bella and Edward. Please R&R!


**A/N-Another one-shot that has been bugging me since I pretty much heard the song! I'm surprised someone hasn't done this already. This song seemed too obvious…**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything associated with Twilight. It all comes from the genius that is Stephenie Meyer.**

Hero/Heroine

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

I often ponder my relationship with Bella. I always see myself as a monster, but she's always telling me I'm not. I think her opinion is biased because she loves me so much. I've fallen for her and even if I wanted to, I couldn't get away. I had tried that once, leaving her because I thought that I wasn't healthy for her, but it had nearly killed us both and though I may always feel that I may not be the healthiest thing for her, it was clear that we needed each other.

_I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

I never did think that someone as average as Bella could prove to be my undoing, but she did and she was. My heart no longer beats, but if it did, it would only beat for her, I swear it would. She'll always be a part of me. She'll always be inside of me and I'm too selfish to even think about letting her go. Sometimes, I wondered if I would ever truly let her go even if she did love Jacob. Thank God that I never had to find out!

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Bella _did _catch me off guard, from the first moment I laid my eyes on her. I knew she was different, even if then it was only because I couldn't read her mind. I always expected her to be the one to run and scream once she finally came to her senses about me but it was _me _who ended up running. She had such an effect on me that I fled to Alaska for a week, trying to decipher exactly what the hell was going on. As I've said before, I always feel like a monster, well I _am _a monster, but there are those rare occasions that Bella makes me feel like…like I'm a man, a human. I don't think it'll ever cease the way she continues to surprise me.

_I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_

I often try to break down our relationship; I'm always trying to figure out why it is someone as perfect as Bella would love some_thing _as imperfect and nonhuman as me. We both do that a lot, I think. We both try and philosophize our relationship and I think that puts a bit of strain on us. But I know for sure that I can't help it. I _have _to think about everything and put everything into perspective. Bella, on the other hand, is just insecure. I wish I could relieve her of her worry that she's not enough for me and that she'll never compare. _I _am the one who doesn't feel worthy in _her _presence! This feeling is new, something I've never felt this before and it's brought on so many choices in my un-life, all being very much positive. I would have to think God or whoever again for sending me my angel.

_I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

I've done plenty of things I'm not proud of, things that I haven't even told Bella about because I'm _sure _that will cause her to run and scream and I'm too selfish to have her leave me. It's always confusing when I think about what Bella tells me when she gives me all the reasons why she loves me. It's utterly insane that she love a creature as terrifying and evil as me, but she does anyway and she keeps insisting that I'm not evil. Humph, shows how much she knows! It will forever baffle me that she loves me so, as I am the one who falls so very short in comparison to her.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

We had actually described my attraction to her as one similar between a heroine addict. We first tried it with an alcoholic but heroine seemed a much better choice. There are so many things that our relationship can symbolize: a heroine addict and his particular brand of heroine, a lion and a lamb, so many things we could be and yet so many things that we aren't. We aren't normal, and I'm certainly healthy for her, but we aren't terrible for each other, either. I won't lie and say that I wish that I were a vampire, because I wish not to be so many times, the only reason being Bella. She will forever be blinded to the fact that I am so incredibly _dangerous _to her! And honestly, her love may be a sin, something so very wrong but it feels so right. If I'm going to hell for loving Bella and letting her love me, save me a seat beside the devil himself.

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown  
And then you turned me around_

Bella has and always be my weakness. Not just because of her blood, but because her undying love and selflessness she has for me and my family. I don't think my family could live without her; they're all addicted and we'd all be suffering from a long relapse if she ever left us. I had never opened up, not at all since becoming a vampire. I may have as a human, but those memories had quickly slipped through the cracks and I can barely remember anything about my human life. She really has changed me, she just doesn't see it. I had never allowed my heart to open up to anyone, love, but it had the moment Bella didn't go running and screaming. I was drawn in by her tender heart and her unwillingness to leave my side, even when it had proved most dangerous. I'll forever be grateful that she decided to stay by my side.

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

I never passed up an opportunity to see my Bella smile. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. The way her face and eyes lit up, her hair swishing behind her if she moved her back, all if it was so unbelievably glorious, I often had to refuse the impulse to cover my eyes from the very sight of it. I had been so reluctant and weary with a lot of things during my long un-lifetime, women being at the very top of the list. They all seemed to be awe-struck by my beauty but none of those who wanted me only seemed to want my body; none of them had any desire to know the _real_ me. Well, that was a good thing, to a certain extent, but even vampires wanted not much more than my body, their thoughts often more vulgar and vivid than any human's. But Bella was different. Of course she was struck by my beauty, all humans were, but she wanted to get past my beautiful façade and she wanted to know the _real _Edward Cullen, complete with the tiny fact that he was a vampire. Nothing seems to matter to her, though. Well besides my and my family's safety, but all the things I was worried about her being worried about, she seemed to pass them off as nothing, almost like an _impasse. _Like I've stated before, I'll never understand why she loves me and doesn't run screaming. And I'll never be able to get over all those things that will always continue to have me wanting more, and I know that I'll always continue to analyze our relationship, even if it _does _break on a headache.

But there's one thing that I'll never have to ponder, something that I'll be sure of till the day I day, if I ever. I will _always, _truly forever love Bella. After all, she is my brand of heroine and she feels that I am her hero.

**A/N-So how was it? I'm not sure if this is as good as the other one-shot, but I hope you all like it! I feel **_**much **_**better now that it's out of my system! I am really surprised that no one that I've seen has tried to do this. Oh well, it's out and now it's been done if it hasn't been before! The song was Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Another song I highly recommend. It's amazing and describes their relationship perfectly, hence the one-shot! Now please review! **


End file.
